


I lost them and I lost myself.

by smxle_broken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, die - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smxle_broken/pseuds/smxle_broken
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I lost them and I lost myself.

Cuando Steve perdió a su alfa en aquella misión en los años 40, en donde Bucky había caído desde ese vagón y no pudo alcanzar su mano, solo quedó ahí inerte observando como la mitad de su alma caía frente a sus ojos. Había sentido que una parte de sí mismo había muerto, algo que nunca iba a recuperar.

Así que cuando se presentó la oportunidad de poder morir, aún si se mencionaba que era algo casi imposible, la tomó. Y el avión se estrelló. Antes de perder la consciencia habían sonreído al saber que iba a reencontrarse con su alfa.

Sin embargo, despertó en un nuevo siglo. Sin Bucky.

Pero cuando tuvo aquella pelea contra el soldado de invierno y que su máscara cayera haciéndole ver quién estaba frente a sus ojos, solo para enterarse que era su alfa, su Bucky. Se sintió dichoso de saber que aún si no tenía sus recuerdos su parte alfa había logrado reconocerlo.

Porque le había marcado en ese momento al haber percibido su olor.

Habían tenido que huir de aquel lugar y su omega interior se llenaba de gozo al estar entre los brazos de su alfa, era como una parte de sí mismo se recuperaba. Sobre todo lo tan bien que lo cuido cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a entrar en celo luego de su reencuentro.

Pero no siempre lo bueno dura, debía saberlo… la vida siempre lo trató mal ¿por qué iba ser diferente ahora?

Llevaban ocultándose durante dos meses, han estado en diferentes países, cruzando océanos, continentes y ciudades. Sam y Natasha tuvieron que separarse de ellos porque era más fácil ocultarse cuando eran menos personas. Pero cuando iban por Italia los emboscaron… no recuerda mucho solo las sensaciones que tuvo.

Cuando lograron encontrar aquella casa en las afueras de la ciudad, Steve se encontraba nervioso sin saber cómo decirle a su alfa sobre su embarazo, al parecer iba a ser padres aún si le había dichoso que iba a ser imposible por el suero. Sabía que aún si Bucky no recordaba todo, sabía quién era él y tenían la ilusión de una familia.

Pero todo se perdió.

Había agentes por todos lados, pero ni siquiera tenían certeza de cual agencia los había enviado. Había demasiados para dos personas, aún si eran dos súper soldados… pero lo peor fue cuando sintió un dolor agonizante sobre su marca, peor que la vez en donde Bucky cayó del tren.

Sus rodillas no pudieron sostener su cuerpo y cayó sobre el suelo, a lo lejos observó un puñado de agentes en una zona específica, la cual se encontraba llena de sangre. Jadeo con dolor y con miedo ante la idea que perteneciera a Bucky, pero no podía acercarse más. El dolor agudo de su cuello acoplándose al dolor que estaba sintiendo en su abdomen y espalda baja.

Su último recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente fue alguien algo y todo se volvió por completo negro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se sentía tan drogado. Trató de acostumbrarse a la sensación de estar despierto de nuevo, todos sus sentidos se encontraban adormecidos. A su izquierda observó que alguien se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Steve?, ¿has despertado? —Sam se acercó con cautela a su lado, el rubio frunció su ceño. Se supone que no iban a verse hasta dentro de dos semanas.

—¿Sam?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, se supone qu… —Un gemido abandona los labios de Steve al sentirse vacio, comenzó a temblar mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su marca, sintiendo la piel prácticamente lisa. —¿Dónd…? ¡Mi marca! ¡Sam! ¿Dónde está?

La respiración de Steve se hizo más agitada ante la sensación de ausencia, no sentía a su alfa por más que tratará de encontrarlo por el lazo. Solo sentía una oscuridad en su interior. Y en ese momento su mente sacó a relucir una conversación que en la inconsciencia había escuchado.

_Todavía se encontraba inconsciente, tratando de luchar para mantenerse despierto. Quería abrir sus ojos, pero no podía; sin embargo, una conversación llegó a sus oídos. Era su médico y alguien más._

_—El señor Rogers se encontraba gestando. —Aquello lo decía el médico a la persona que también se encontraba en la habitación._

_—¿Qué? —La persona jadeo sorprendida. —Espere, acaba de decirlo en verbo pasado._

_—Así es, lamentablemente sufrió un aborto ante el estrés y la pérdida de su marca. La muerte de su alfa solo hizo que su cuerpo reaccionará a provocarle un aborto, es un milagro que todavía este vivo. —Y con esas palabras se retiro._

Steve comenzó a llorar mientras se hacía acurrucaba sobre la cama. No solo había pérdido a quien más amaba, sino también al cachorro de ambos y sin poder haberle dado la noticia a su alfa. Todo aquello que creía tener lo pérdido en tan solo un momento.

Sus sueños, su familia, sus ganas de vivir.

Esta vez el dolor era peor, ya no se encontraba sufriendo por una sola persona, sino que ahora eran dos. Por más cosas buenas que hizo en su vida el destino no creía que fuera merecedor de obtenerlas. Escuchaba a lo fondo a Sam llamando a las enfermeras preocupado, su mente se encontraba ausente… tanto que nunca percibió que la preocupación por Sam era porque de alguna forma había logrado arrancar las agujas de su cuerpo por la forma en como se rascaba los brazos. Hasta el punto de volver rojas, por su sangre, las sábanas del hospital.

Los chicos estaban hablando con preocupación de un ausente Steve, desde que se enteró de la muerte de su alfa y cachorro había sido como si el rubio hubiera muerto en persona. Se encontraba frente a ellos la cáscara de lo que alguna vez fue Steve Rogers.

El rubio estaba descansando en su departamento mientras ellos se encontraban reunidos un piso más abajo.

—Es la quinta vez que trata de suicidarse y apenas es mitad de semana. —Murmuró preocupado Sam, una parte de sí mismo se culpaba por haberse separado de ellos quizás todavía se encontrará Barnes aquí y Steve no estaría muerto en vida.

—No podemos hacer nada, chicos, aún si llegamos a tiempo siempre volverá a intentarlo una vez más.

—Lo sé, Nat. Pero no puedo… —Clint mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. —Como omega entiendo porque así me sentí cuando mi alfa murió… pero si nos tiene puede lograr recuperarse.

—¡Steve, no! —Tony gritó asustado, viendo como la figura de Steve caía al vacio. Los demás vengadores se miraron con temor y salieron corriendo para tratar de salvarlo.

Pero unos segundos de diferencia fueron suficiente. Las personas que pasaban por esa calle miraron horrorizados como el icónico héroe de USA se había lanzado desde varios pisos. Aún si tenía el suero aquella distancia claramente iba a matarlo.

Los vengadores observaron incompetentes como no habían logrado salvar la muerte del capitán, aún si trataron de llegar más rápido al rubio no pudieron lograr salvarle. Sam que por poco logra atraparlo reproduce en su mente una y otra vez la sonrisa que surgió en los labios de Steve antes que su cuerpo impactará contra el suelo. Una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad, como si hubiera encontrado lo que tanto buscaba.

Reunirse con su familia.


End file.
